


Priest Eddie/Demon Venom AU

by Stellar_Infires



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Biting, Bottom Eddie Brock, Creampie, Demon Sex, Eddie is thirsty, M/M, Ownership, Praise Kink, Priest Eddie Brock, Priest Kink, Size Kink, Spanking, Verbal Humiliation, demon venom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 13:14:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18366734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stellar_Infires/pseuds/Stellar_Infires
Summary: “What the hell are you?” He asked with a sleepy chuckle. He just wanted to wash up and go to bed. He would deal with the guilt and shame later. For right now… everything felt so good. He liked the feeling of being taken care of. Who would have thought a demon like them would do this?He felt the demon stop licking him and tilted the man’s chin up to look at them. “I am Venom.” They formally introduced themself. “And you are mine.” They growled gleefully.





	Priest Eddie/Demon Venom AU

**Author's Note:**

> I created this fic because @umikochannart had inspired me with her work on Tumblr! I saw there was not any Priest/Demon AU for Symbrock yet and just had to put this out there! Enjoy!  
> I do not own these characters, they belong to Marvel and their respected writers.

“To Jesus Christ, our Sov'reign King, Who is the world's salvation, All praise and homage do we bring, And thanks and adoration.” Eddie Brock sang within the church. The people began to sing with him as the chorus, smiling with their friends, families, and neighbors. 

“Christ Jesus Victor, Christ Jesus Ruler! Christ Jesus, Lord and Redeemer!”  
The priest raised his hands, smiling stiffly as they all sang together. “Thy reign extend, O King benign, To ev'ry land and nation, For in Thy kingdom, Lord divine, Alone we find salvation.” 

Priest Eddie raised his chin to the ceiling, as if looking and singing to Jesus himself. “To Thee and to Thy Church, great King, We pledge our hearts' oblation, Until before Thy throne we sing, In endless jubilation.” 

The people in his church dutifully sang until it was completed, sitting back down in their seats.  
Eddie Brock stood tall behind his podium, beginning mass and spreading the love of God. The priest felt a little guilty for spreading this love, feeling like he was spreading a web of lies instead. 

When night mass had finished, he said good-bye to everyone. Once everyone had finished speaking with him and left, the priest went to his office to clean some things out. He hated being in that room. He truly felt like a fraud at this point, as he was not sure what to believe in anymore.  
It was all because they showed themselves to him. Why him? He was just a man who was passing through life. He had finally pieced it together too. It wasn’t exactly what he had planned, but he was making it. 

Eddie sat at his desk with a heavy sigh, putting his desk back in order before knowing it was time for him to go home. Once that was decent enough for him, he stood up and began to walk to the large doors in the back of the church. He tried to ignore the burning stares of the saints and angels surrounding him. 

He was a good man, wasn’t he? He has not succumbed to anything or anyone other than the Lord. The Lord has become his home. His saving grace. He was all he needed. At least, that is what he has been telling himself. 

He opened the doors, looking outside into the moonlight. 

For a moment, Eddie was frozen. However, was he that shocked? No. He wasn’t. 

“Why are you here?” He asked gravely, stepping out into the light. 

The intimidating inky mass stood tall, the full moon against their broad back. This illuminated the demon’s physic in such a way that made the priest feel… things.  
The demon’s face widened into a sharp toothy smile, “Just want to talk.” They all but purred. 

Eddie found himself lightly scoffing, walking over to lean against a wall. He didn’t know why, but he has never felt scared of the being in front of them. He never once felt like he was in any danger with these… visits this demon seems keen on doing. His posture was loose and carefree, something he never allowed in this uniform.  
“Whose body are you in?” He asked, curious but also annoyed. 

The demon walked closer, the wide smile ever present on their face. “Just a random guy.” The demon rasped. “Tried to summon Satan, but I came instead.” They continued. 

Eddie shook his head, “Well…” He muttered. “That is almost the same, isn’t it?” 

Suddenly the moonlight was cut off, the demon now inches away. Eddie tried to take measured breaths, not wanting to show how turned on he was feeling.  
How feeling dwarfed in comparison he was to the demon made him feel hot. He could easily be thrown around, ruined, and defiled if the demon wished it. Eddie hated himself a little for enjoying that thought. 

“Are you jealous?” They asked, sounding amused and pleased. The demon reached an arm out to grasp Eddie’s hip. Eddie tried not to visibly gulp as he jutted his chin out defiantly, meeting the demon’s opalescence eyes. 

“Do you want me to be inside of you instead, Eddie?” They sang. 

Eddie felt pinned against this wall. Against this church. Against his own desires. The demon chuckled darkly, as if already knowing the answer. “Why Eddie, all you had to do was ask.” 

Eddie froze, opening his mouth before he felt the demon’s long tongue swipe against his neck to his jaw. Eddie shuddered, shutting his eyes as if this would make the demon disappear. “Enough.” He growled. 

The demon pressed even closer, pressing Eddie’s traitorous semi against them.”Yes, Eddie. Enough with the games.” They agreed with a smirk.  
The demon took one of their sharp claws and cut it through Eddie’s shirt, destroying the fabric easily. Eddie swore softly, “We can’t-” He panted, barely hanging on. “N-not on the church grounds-”

“The way I see it, WE can do whatever WE want. We have a deal?” The demon cooed, ripping the pants off of Eddie’s shivering frame. 

The demon looked down at Eddie’s body, making a noise of approval. “Look at you, Eddie.” They said smugly, brushing one of their large hands against the smaller man’s clothed cock. Eddie whimpered at the feeling. This was already too much. This demon has been coming to him in the night for weeks now. And with every meeting… he craves the attention. He craves for how much the demon wants him, and how he wants to feel what the demon could do to him.  
Has he turned his back on God? Will he go to hell for this? 

“So beautiful, Eddie.” The demon said, their raspy voice softer now. They pressed their large hand against Eddie’s stomach and slid it up to his chest, pressing him harder against the wall. Eddie softly moaned, “W-we can’t.” He tried again. 

The demon raised another hand to press their thumb against Eddie’s lips, a satisfied rumble coming out of their chest. “We will.” They promised. The demon slid down and tantalizingly licked at the man’s now fully hard cock through his boxers. Eddie threw his head back with a louder moan, oh so tempted to reach out and hold onto those monstrous horns. The demon’s large hands reached for Eddie’s underwear, pulling it down so they were wrapped around his ankles. Eddie let out a choked noise when he felt the demon’s large hands on his ass, kneading and squeezing the flesh. “Please.” He begged, letting his body completely sag against the wall. This was it. He couldn’t hold back any longer how much he wanted this. Needed this. 

“So good for me, Eddie.” The demon hummed proudly and curled their tongue around the man’s weeping cock, pumping it hard but slowly. Eddie felt tears burn behind his eyelids, reaching out to grab the demon’s horns. “More. Faster. Please.” He whimpered, no longer holding anything in. He felt the demon’s tongue stroke him faster, making him shake at the feeling. It has been so long since he had done this. He always kept these thoughts at bay. Wanting to stay one with God and be pure for the church. But with this demon on their knees in front of him… giving him everything he could ever want? He had no way to reject it. He did for so long, but his own selfish desires took over. He was only human. 

Eddie felt the demon’s hands squeezing his ass tighter, opening his cheeks teasingly. Fuck. He wanted the demon to fuck him there. He wanted to cum on their cock. To be filled to the brim with cum and even covered with the demon’s semen. He was on the brink of orgasm at this point, the demon teasing his hole was not helping in the slightest. The demon’s tongue twisted around his cock and balls in such a way that was inconceivable. 

“Fuck me.” Eddie blurted. “Fuck me, fuck me.” He chanted, looking down at the demon with hooded eyes. The demon chuckled before unwinding their tongue around his angry red cock. “So impatient, Eddie.” They mused. They turned Eddie around, hands on the wall, getting a full view of his round ass. The demon let out another rumble of satisfaction, licking their ever so long tongue against Eddie’s spine to his crack. 

“Oh God.” Eddie babbled, arching his back to press his ass closer to the demon’s face. “Fuck me with your tongue. Please-” 

“You want it, Eddie?” The demon said with a grin. “Want me to prepare you for my cock? Get you ready to be my little toy?” 

Eddie nearly came on the spot. He desperately wanted the demon to use him as their little cock sleeve. To be fucked and fucked until his hole was gaping, dripping with hot wet cum from such a devious demon. 

Before Eddie could get any of this out, he felt the demon’s tongue gradually slide into his ass. If Eddie wasn’t loud before, he surely was now. 

The feeling of the demon’s tongue was so hot, nicely thick, and long. Eddie hasn’t felt this filled in such a long time. When his hole relaxed around the demon’s tongue, the demon began to thrust their tongue in and out of the smaller man’s hole. Eddie began babbling and crying once the demon pressed against his prostate mercilessly. What a sight they must look right about now. Both of them, under the night sky with only the moon as their lighting. A man of God getting his ass devoured by the demon who he should have casted away, begging for more shamelessly. Eddie’s body was arched and his body was covered in a thin sheen of sweat, unable to stop himself from thrusting back against the demon’s tongue. 

Eddie felt himself about to cum once again, and he knew he needed to stop… but this felt so good. “Please.” He managed, his voice cracking as the demon mercilessly massaged his prostate. He felt the demon growl as they slowly pulled away from their feast, slapping Eddie’s ass firmly. Eddie howled at that, keeping his ass raised in the air. The demon laughed and had a cock shape form at their pelvis area, rubbing it in between Eddie’s wet cheeks. 

Eddie felt like he could start sobbing all over again. It felt so big, that it would really fill him up to the point he could feel it in his stomach. He felt his own cock bob with excitement, whimpering as the demon circled their cock head around his hole. 

“What do you say, Eddie? I need to hear you.” The demon said, one of their hands reaching up to play with one of Eddie’s perky nipples. 

Eddie whined and tried to grind his ass against the demon’s impressive cock. “F-fuck me. I-I need it. P-p-please.” He stuttered, barely managing to speak.  
The demon seemed pleased and nibbled at the man’s shoulder. “As you wish, Eddie.” They rumbled softly in Eddie's ear before he began to slide his thick, rigid cock inside his soft, soaking hole. 

Eddie howled and sobbed as the demon’s cock speared through him, entering his body at a pace that was too much but he also needed more. “Yes! Yes! Please!” He chanted, beginning to babble nonsense at this point. He couldn’t even hear what he was saying. All he could feel was the demon. Around him, inside of him. He didn’t even know where he and the demon began or ended at this point. He never wanted to find out either. 

The demon growled and hissed as they eased their way into Eddie’s welcoming hole, already seeming impatient as he did. Once the demon’s pelvis was pressed against Eddie’s ass, Eddie was a whimpering and moaning mess. “Y-you’re so big.” He panted pitifully. “I-I c-c-can’t breathe-” 

The demon cackled deviously and whispered against his ear hotly, “Who says you need to, Eddie? You have me now. I’ll be the one to keep you alive.” The demon licked from Eddie’s shoulder blade to his jaw to his ear. “All because I want you to. So good for me, Eddie. So pretty and feel so good.” 

The priest tried to keep breathing, because he didn’t need to blurt how he wanted that. He wanted the damn demon to own him. To mark him and breed him, even. He let out a choked sound as he tried to grind his ass on the demon’s cock. “I’m ready.” He said, biting his lips almost to the point of them bleeding. “Show me what you’ve got, demon.” He tried to playfully challenge. 

The demon on top of him smirked and slowly slid out of him, before thrusting into him harsh and fast. Once that started, Eddie was in for the ride of his life.  
The demon seemed to have made his cock bigger inside of Eddie, making him feel stretched out in the best way. “Yes!” Eddie shrieked as the monstrous demon began to fuck their fat cock into the smaller man’s now sloppy hole. 

“Fuck me, use me, own me.” Eddie begged mindlessly. “Want to be filled with your cum. Want to be covered with it. Please! Make me filthy. Mark me as yours.” He had no clue what he was saying. As long as the demon kept fucking him as good as he was, he wanted to keep it up. Affter saying those words, it was as if the demon couldn’t keep his hands or mouth off of him. At one point he turned his head, suddenly wanting to feel the demon’s tongue against his own.  
“Kiss me.” He tried to demand, but it sounded more like a gasp than anything else. The demon seemed to understand though, smirking before lowering their head down and teasingly press their tongue against the smaller man’s. 

Eddie was in absolute heaven at this moment, which was rather ironic and he just didn’t care anymore. He felt the demon slap his ass once more and clenched around their cock, making them hiss. The demon continued to twist and tug on Eddie’s nipples while they fucked his mouth with their tongue, their other hand caressing and stroking any free skin. When he felt the demon brush their knuckles against his cock while changing angles to hit his prostate even harder than before, he saw stars and shouted as he came all over the wall. He felt the demon continuing to pound into his over sensitive hole, making Eddie completely let his body rest against the demon’s body as they continued to use him. 

“Such a good hole for me to fuck.” The demon praised. “Cumming for me and sounding so pretty. All for me.” A few thrusts later and the demon pressed inside of Eddie fully, cumming inside the smaller man while biting his shoulder, marking him fully as theirs. 

Eddie mewled when he felt how much cum the demon was pumping into him, feeling delightfully sore all over his body. Especially his arms. They were still so shaky after holding himself up against the wall for so long, until the demon fully took on his weight. Eddie let out a distressing whine as he felt the demon slowly pull out of him. He felt the demon’s cum pouring out of his hole, feeling horribly empty but sated. 

The demon made a noise that almost sounded like a laugh, but Eddie was really far gone right now. He felt the demon pressing tender licks against his shoulder, holding him against their body. Eddie rested his head against the demon’s chest happily, humming with contentment. 

“What the hell are you?” He asked with a sleepy chuckle. He just wanted to wash up and go to bed. He would deal with the guilt and shame later. For right now… everything felt so good. He liked the feeling of being taken care of. Who would have thought a demon like them would do this? 

He felt the demon stop licking him and tilted the man’s chin up to look at them. “I am Venom.” They formally introduced themself. “And you are mine.” They growled gleefully.

**Author's Note:**

> I now have a Prequel Series for this AU! Check it out in my works! <3


End file.
